Thanksgiving Feast One Shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Thanksgiving were always spent by their families but this year they decided they wanted to try and make their own turkey dinner. How could making a turkey go so horribly wrong. But they made sure to get their Thanksgiving feast. One-shot


_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I hope everyone is having an amazing Thanksgiving. Eat a lot everyone.**_

* * *

It was thanksgiving and in the household of Uzumaki-Uchiha they were trying to have thanksgiving for once alone but they have one problem neither of them have ever cooked a turkey.

"Naruto, that's not how you do it." Sasuke screamed.

"Shut the hell up Sasuke I am trying my best. And how would you know you never cooked a turkey before." Naruto screamed back at his husband.

The two of them have been together for three years, just got married so they wanted to try to have a holiday with just them. But not once did they ever cook a thanksgiving dinner for themselves and this year they decided to try. They usually went to Sasuke's family since Naruto's family also were there so they never had to go to two places. But this thanksgiving was starting off terrible for them for more reasons than one. They were both really bad with big dinners like this their used to eating simple meals to make the other happy. Sasuke is all about looking up the answers to cook the turkey as for Naruto he likes to base it off his instincts. But no matter what they did they fought about it and it came out to the point that they just did what they thought they were supposed to do and put it in the oven.

"Sasuke, are you mad at me?" Naruto asked walking up to Sasuke.

"No, you're just trying to make it good for us." Sasuke said.

"Why don't we going take a shower since it's not supposed to be done for hours." Naruto said pulling at Sasuke's arm.

That was something they both could agree on with each other today. They both wanted to get clean after they destroyed their kitchen with almost every seasoning they had in their kitchen. Sasuke was the first to enter their bathroom and step into the hot water having the beams go down his back.

"Sasuke, can we?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Not at this moment maybe a little bit later when we're cleaner." Sasuke said putting his head against Naruto's chest.

Naruto was all for getting clean but right now he wanted to make them dirtier than before but he knew Sasuke would resist because Sasuke always liked hot showers.

"Do you want to take a bath instead of staying standing up?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke beamed at the question because he really didn't feel like standing any more than he had to at the moment. Sasuke put his back against Naruto's chest as they both leaned back in the water.

Naruto started to massage his shoulders for Sasuke to relieve some of the tension he had built up from them trying to cook their thanksgiving dinner.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered seductively in his ear.

Sasuke visibly shivered then looked toward Naruto to find his eyes very desire filled. He reached up to Naruto and gave him a very passionate kiss that made them both groan with desire.

"Naruto," Sasuke groaned moving up to Naruto's ear and biting it.

"Let me have a feast Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Make it," Sasuke whispered.

That was all Naruto needed to know before he bit Sasuke on the neck and then started to prepare Sasuke but Sasuke wanted his share too. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's neck to the point of leaving a huge mark on him. The two were groaning ready for each other. Sasuke turned around his back facing Naruto and Naruto immediately wanted to enter him until their fire alarm went off. They both jumped out of the tub and ran to the kitchen butt naked. The fire was inside their oven but the smoke was bad and Sasuke knew it would have gotten worse if they would have waited.

"Damn it Naruto, get the fire extinguisher." Sasuke screamed.

Naruto ran to the front not hesitating to get the fire extinguisher. Grabbing the fire extinguisher and coming back to throw it at Sasuke. He went straight to the stove and opened it with his foot so Sasuke could put the fire out. When they finally got the fire out they both sat down naked on their floor against their cabinets.

"I guess we're not cut out for this." Naruto said chuckling.

"I guess not," Sasuke said with a smile.

"So… are we going to go by our parent's house to eat now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a soft smile and touched his cheek gently.

"I guess we are but before that you better finish what you started." Sasuke said with a smirk getting up and running to their room.

Naruto smiled and chased after his love. Within a few hours of them giving each the feast they both so desperately wanted they showered again to get ready to go to their parent's house.

"Yes mother," Sasuke said to her through the phone.

"We will be there soon." Sasuke said hanging up on her.

Naruto came out their bedroom ready to go in a black dress shirt and black dress pants that Sasuke made him put on.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded with a warm smile grabbing Sasuke and pulling him to his chest.

"Too bad we couldn't eat are own dinner but we can always do it next year." Naruto said.

"We sure can," Sasuke said tapping Naruto's cheek then kissing Naruto gently on his lips.

Sasuke wrapped his hand in Naruto's and started to pull him to the closet by the door so they could put their coats on and be good for the ride to their parent's house.

"I love you," Sasuke said.

"I love you," Naruto said back with a smile.

"Let's hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving like we did." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah happy thanksgiving to everyone." Naruto said following his husband to the car.

The two might not have had the thanksgiving with each other that they wanted but it was a good enough because they at least were with each other and that's all that mattered to them.

* * *

 _ **Review.**_

 _ **Honestly I know this was short but I still think it was a nice small one shot. I like the thought of them not knowing how to cook a turkey. I hope everyone is having a good Thanksgiving and enjoyed this one shot.**_

 _ **Have a good day everyone.**_


End file.
